Canalave Library
|map=Sinnoh Canalave City Map.png }} The Canalave Library (Japanese: ミオとしょかん Mio Library) is a location in . It is the only library in Sinnoh and it has shelves of books, containing the myths of Sinnoh. It can be found on the northwest side of Canalave City and it is the place the player, the , / , and Professor Rowan meet up before the player goes to Lake Valor. Geography Canalave Library is a small library. There are shelves and shelves of different books surrounding several reading tables and chairs. There is a sign that informs people that eating and drinking are prohibited. Not much happens on the first two floors; however, people can be seen here reading books about Pokémon and other topics. On the top floor of the library, the books on the bookshelves can be read. These books are very philosophical and go in-depth into the history and existence of the Pokémon world as known. These books are considered Sinnoh myths, that many people, such as Cynthia, believe and study by. These books include: "Sinnoh Myth," which refers to ; "Sinnoh Region's Mythology," which explains why wild Pokémon appear in grass; "Sinnoh's Myth," which explains the existence of the lake guardians; "Veilstone's Myth," which tells a story about a young swordsman encountering ; "The Original Story," which explains the origin of the Pokémon world; "A Horrific Myth," which tells a horrible tale about the lake guardians; and "Sinnoh Folk Stories," a book containing three folk stories. After Byron is defeated in the Canalave Gym, the player's rival sentences the player to the Canalave Library, before meeting up with Professor Rowan and his assistant to head up to the top floor to investigate strange happenings, when suddenly a huge explosion all the way from Lake Valor is heard. Everyone leaves the library before the aftershock occurs. Once the player has become the Champion, Lucian can be found on the first floor choosing out a new book, since he had just finished his last one before being challenged in the . In Pokémon Platinum, once the player has received the Flame Plate from the in the Oreburgh Mine during the -triggered event, they can come to the Canalave Library to find that the ceiling-high bookshelves on the second floor will now contain a book detailing all of the Plate descriptions. Upon entering the second floor initially, the Hiker will also give a brief description about Arceus and its connection to , , , , , and , as well as admitting to writing and contributing the book. Either a fateful encounter Arceus or an Arceus caught from the Hall of Origin can trigger the event. Layout Trivia * The first story refers to a tradition practiced by the , which is that after hunting an animal, its bladder should be removed and put in the water (in the bladder dwells the soul) and make a sacred ritual so that the animal returns when the hunter needs it, and that in turn, the animal can rest in the celestial world. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=水脈圖書館 |zh_cmn=水脈圖書館 / 水脉图书馆 |fr=Bibliothèque de Joliberges |de=Fleetburg-Bibliothek |it=Biblioteca di Canalipoli |ko=운하도서관 Unha Doseogwan |es=Biblioteca de Ciudad Canal |vi=Thư viện Mio }} See also *Sinnoh myths Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Buildings de:Fleetburg-Bibliothek es:Biblioteca de Ciudad Canal fr:Bibliothèque de Joliberges it:Biblioteca di Canalipoli ja:ミオとしょかん zh:水脉图书馆